hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Morel Mackernasey
|kana = モラウ=マッカーナーシ |rōmaji = Morau Makkānāshi |name = Morel Mackernasey |manga debut = Chapter 199 |anime debut = Episode 85 |japanese voice = Taiten Kusunoki |gender = Male |status = Alive |hair = Silver |occupation = Sea Hunter (Single Star) |type = Manipulation |abilities = Deep Purple: Smoke Troopers Smoky Jail: Jailhouse Rock |image gallery = yes}} Morel Mackernasey (モラウ=マッカーナーシ, Morau Makkānāshi) is a Single-Star Sea Hunter who uses a giant smoking pipe and smoke as weapons, and was one of the members of the Chimera Ant Extermination Team. He is also the master of both Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon. Appearance Morel is a tall, well-built middle-aged man with shoulder-length white hair and prominent facial features, including a broad face, a strong square chin, and a crooked nose. He is always seen wearing pince-nez sunglasses. He typically wears a red tie and a gray shirt, which he tucks into his pants. He also carries a giant smoking pipe. Personality Like his colleagues, Morel is very experienced in his field, patient, and calm. He is willing to wait for quite some time for his plans to come to fruition and also able to keep his cool in the middle of battle. He is very perceptive of his opponents, particularly Cheetu and Leol, and used his calm disposition to outwit both of them. As the teacher of both Knuckle and Shoot, Morel proves to have good leadership skills and coordination with his team mates, although, like most Manipulators, he also works accordingly by himself. Despite all these, Morel is very emotional and has a great sense of compassion; he once cried during the exchange between Colt and the Chimera Ant Queen, and promised Colt that he would protect him and Kite from harm. His emotional nature has rubbed off on his disciples, especially Knuckle Bine.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Plot Chimera Ant arc Morel makes his first appearance accompanying Chairman Netero into NGL along with Knov. Upon meeting Killua at a checkpoint on the border of NGL, he taunts the boy about the state of fear that he is in. Killua replies that he thinks the 3 of them won't stand much chance against Pitou, but Morel laughs it off, telling Killua that the outcome of a Nen battle is never certain and one has to fight with absolute confidence in victory. He then advances into NGL with Netero and Knov after complimenting Killua on his idea of knocking Gon out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 They estimate it will be at least 2 months until the birth of the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 The exterminators' only target is the Queen, but because the range of Pitou's En is too long, making a surgical attack on her impossible, they decide to quietly and slowly take out the Ants one by one. Morel then creates an army of bunny Smoke Troopers to find out how many enemies they will have to deal with.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202 Later, using Deep Purple, he creates a thick fog that covers an entire forest near the Ant Queen's colony and continuously tricks various Chimera Ant divisions to a room conjured by Knov, where they are decimated by the Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 However, the Ants wise up, and by the end of the third week they no longer fall into Morel and Knov's trap. Knov wants to initiate their plan but Netero tells him and Morel to wait for their disciples.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 At the end of week four, an Ant named Colt comes to them with the intention of surrendering, telling them about the premature birth of the King, the Queen's conditionHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 and the threat posed by the Division Commanders in case the Queen dies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 This is even worse than their worst-case estimation so Morel decides to take Colt to the Chairman, who quickly asks the Hunter Association to send a team of expert surgeons and artificial organ specialists to the Queen's nest. Still, all they can do is to prolong the dying moment of the Queen for a few minutes. Seeing how Colt cries and vows to protect the last offspring of the Queen—a prematurely born baby Ant tinier than a pinky—at all costs, Morel gets emotional and promises Colt that if they stop eating humans, he won't allow anyone to harm them until the day he himself becomes blind. After capturing Kite in the Queen's nest, Morel and his disciple Knuckle are called in to handle Cheetu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 a Division Commander Ant with superhuman speed who killed and injured a number of humans in the vicinity of Pata City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 The two of them ambush Cheetu on a road. Even though they can't match his speed, their experience and the versatility of Deep Purple allow Knuckle to put a Hakoware on him with ease. They then let him run away, deciding to leave him to other Hunters who can match up well with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 Ten days before their planned attack on the King, Morel, Knov, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon, and Killua head for the Republic of East Gorteau; this is also the day the Hakoware Knuckle put on Gon expires and he can use Nen again. The Chairman sends Morel a message, telling them to break into three groups of two and separate the Royal Guards from the King. To test if Gon is competent to participate in the extermination mission, Morel tells Gon to imagine that he is Neferpitou and attack him with full force. He is then amazed by Gon's power and determination and allows Gon to join him on the mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 Nine days prior to the planned attack, in the evening, Morel and Knov talk to Marcos, a military leader in Ming Jol-ik's government, persuading him to sign an agreement according to which he shall disclose all military information in exchange for the protection of him and his family in a third world country. Morel tells Marcos to continue his regular daily routine before leaving.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 Later, he talks to someone from the committee of the Hunter Association and gets angry with them over their decision not to use the Hunter Likke he recommended, leading to the escape of Cheetu. He also expresses his frustration at the shady moves of the pro-Vice-Chairman faction to sabotage Chairman Netero's plan and win the next Chairman Election. On the same night, the Ants manipulate Ming Jol-ik's corpse to place all of East Gorteau under martial law. To prevent them from slaughtering the 5,000,000 citizens, Morel puts the capital city Peijin under siege using his Smoke Troopers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Three days later, Morel encounters Cheetu again while keeping Peijin under watch. He is immediately hit and transported to a place conjured by Cheetu which is isolated from the real world. Despite being unable to get back his aura, Morel catches Cheetu with little difficulties thanks to his superior intelligence and experience and gets out of the conjured space unscathed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 247 He then meets up with Knov, who has just killed Flutter, an Ant specializing in reconnaissance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 When they see the sudden disappearance of all of Pitou's dolls in Peijin, they know something serious has happened in the Palace and decide to split up—Knov is going to infiltrate the Palace to create an Exit while Morel stays in Peijin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249 Due to his lack of knowledge about the area, Morel is led into an underground church by Leol. Realizing that the Nen ability Leol uses is that of his friend, he rages, swearing to make Leol pay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 253 Despite having fallen into the enemy's trap, he remains confident and manages to kill Leol using CO2 and his superhuman lung capacity. Meanwhile, Knov suffers a mental breakdown upon coming into contact with Pouf's heinous aura in Zetsu state.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 252 D-day, even with just 35% of his full power and Knov's withdrawal from the mission, Morel still decides to continue with the plan to lead a team consisting of himself, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon, Killua, Ikalgo and Meleoron in an assault on the King's Palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 260 They break in through an Exit Knov created previously near the central stairway. The moment they are inside, they unexpectedly meet with a rain of Nen dragons created by Zeno and Youpi, who has been guarding the central stairway.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 Morel quickly uses Deep Purple to trick YoupiHunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268 and slips through, leaving Youpi to Shoot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269 He then goes straight to the throne room, where he encounters Pouf. Pouf tries to get away immediately, but Morel has him trapped in his Smoky Jail to separate him from the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 270 However, after a while, Morel is tricked into cancelling the Jail,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 because Pouf splits himself into minuscule particles and slips through it. Pouf then takes Morel by surprise and steals the pipe, rendering him unable to use any new Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 284 Left defenseless, Youpi quickly encounters Morel, but is saved by the arrived of his student Knuckle. Without his pipe, Morel decides that the best strategy is to change the remaining 89 Smoke Troopers into clones of himself and Knuckle to support him against Youpi. Youpi quickly defeats all clones and goes straight ahead to kill Morel. Before that, he praises him for being and excellent warriorHunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 and before he landed the final blow, he disappears with Meleoron's God Accomplice Hatsu. Nevertheless, Morel is struck and leaves and blood path in his way, so Youpi goes after him until Knuckle arrives and asks him to leave them and fight him alone. Youpi doesn't agree but he will do it if he cancels his Potclean ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 289 Despite Morel's refusal, Knuckle does so and Youpi decides to spare their lives and leaves to find the king. With Youpi gone, Knov appears and takes Morel to a safe place so he could be healed. Before his departure, Morel tells Knuckle that he must go and defeat the Chimera Ant despite the latter changes of attitude.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 290 After the Chimera Ant Extermination mission, Morel is hospitalized and along with many others is worried about Gon's critical conditions. He soon contacts Colt to tell him that he and Meruem's younger sister are safe being classified as new magical beasts. After learning that the child has Kite's memories, he tries to tell Gon about it at once but all to no avail. Later, when talking to Killua over the phone, Morel tells him they should leave the matter to a nen remover, but Killua asks Morel to leave it to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Leorio then visits Gon in the hospital and has a heated conversation with Killua and his butler Gotoh on the phone. Gotoh says to heal Gon there must be nobody but Gon in the hospital, to which Leorio replies he can't evacuate this national hospital. Seeing that, Morel takes Leorio's phone and assures Gotoh that this condition will be met. He then calls Knov, telling him to prepare a room where there will be nothing but Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Soon afterwards, he finishes 8th in the Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and becomes one of the 16 candidates in the 5th round. It is also suggested that he may qualify for a Triple-Star Hunter License thanks to his contributions to the extermination of the Chimera Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Teradein is seen asking Morel for support in his advancement to try and become chairman. In response, Morel sends a video to Teradein telling him that he refuse, complaining about his groups activity, not knowing that Teradein is dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Later Morel leads Killua and Alluka to Gon and witnessing from outside the room Gon's miraculous recovery, sensing Alluka monstrous power while healing Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 After Gon was fully healed he leads him to Leorio, who was in the voting room were all the hunters were voting for the 13th chairman, and the two have a moving meeting that causes all the hunters in the room to applause. While everybody was celebrating Gon's recovery, Morel requests from Leorio to not let Gon know that it was thanks to Killua he was healed, and although Leorio doesn't understands the reason, he complies nevertheless.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Dark Continent Expedition arc Ginta reveals he has agreed to take the navigation from the New Continent's border to the Gate upon himself, so he suggests to leave it in the hands of his team.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Equipment Pipe: Morel uses an oversized tobacco pipe as the medium for his Hatsu abilities and, should the need arise, as a melee weapon. It is composed of a white mouthpiece, a golden handle, and shank, both adorned with swirling high reliefs, a straight, black stem, and a spherical bowldark beige in color. Morel carries the pipe on his shoulder. When not in use, he keeps it wrapped in a gray canvas. Abilities & Powers Morel has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is both a good strategist and an experienced, resourceful fighter. He uses his pipe not only for his Nen abilities but also as a melee weapon, which he swings single-handedly and without effort despite its weight. He also possesses an unmatched lung capacity and strong spirit. By his own claim, his abilities work better as support and that he doesn't think of himself as a very strong fighter; in spite of this, he strategically defeated two powerful Squadron Leaders. He is also valued by the Zodiacs for his navigation abilities, taking it upon himself to steer their ship in the waters of the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Enhanced Strength: Morel can wield his giant pipe as a club without effort, both with one and two hands, and even lift it with just two fingers. His clone, whose power is allegedly much lower than Morel's,Hunter × Hunter, Volume 27 - Chapter 286 could single-handedly stop Cheetu in spite of the latter's leg strength. With a single swipe of his pipe, he was able to send one of Neferpitou's controlled humans flying into the distance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: After being repeatedly struck by Cheetu's fast punches, he was able to see Cheetu's movements and rapidly got accustomed to his speed. A clone of him managed to easily intercept an arrow shot by Cheetu at mid-range. Advanced Agility: Morel can run on the rooftops and jump from one to another while carrying his huge pipe on his back. Enhanced Durability: When facing Cheetu along with Knuckle, Morel easily withstood the numerous, rapid blows. Moreover, he successfully held his breath when hit by the waves and maelstrom produced by Leol, as well as enduring the relatively high water pressure seemingly without effort.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 253Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 Shaiapouf, one of the Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards did not do any noticeable damage to Morel with a stomping kick, and Morel was quickly on his feet. By increasing the size of his muscles, he can enhance his strength and defense in preparation for a strong attack. He displayed this ability when testing the power of Gon's Jajanken after the latter recovered his Nen. Superhuman Lung Capacity: As a Sea Hunter, Morel has excellent lungs, allowing him to stay underwater for an extended period of time without taking any breath. He is confident that there are second to none. It is his proficiency in apnea that helped him win the battle against Leol in an underground church filled with water, first by letting him stay safe at the bottom, then by allowing him to exhale immense quantities of carbon dioxide to poison his opponent. Despite emitting enough of it to fill a good portion of a church, he managed to swim without breathing long enough to escape the maze-like building. Proficient Strategist: Morel is can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instants, always exploiting his or his students' capabilities to the fullest. According to Shaiapouf, his determination, unshaking will, and confidence in himself bolster his defensive powers greatly. Also, Morel's years of experience can unconsciously lead him to pick the best option. He can keep his cold blood in extremely dangerous situations. Weapon Specialist: Although he rarely switches to close-quarters combat, Morel can use his giant pipe as a club, delivering strong blows with only one hand. Nen Morel is a Manipulator. He uses a giant smoking pipe and manipulates the smoke released from it with his aura. The drawback of his abilities is that if Morel loses his pipe he will not be able to produce smoke anymore to manipulate and have to rely on the existing smoke. His Deep Purple ability probably entails Emission as well, since he needs to detach a portion of his aura from his body to create his puppets. He also uses a technique similar to Hisoka's Texture Surprise through which he can change the color of his smoke, although it is unclear what Nen category this ability falls into (either Conjuration or Transmutation). However, the consistency of the creation remains similar to that of smoke, so the trick becomes obvious after the smoke is touched. Trivia * Morel is in possession of the best lung capacity in the whole series; ironically, he is also its grandest smoker. * Morel's eyes are never shown. He wears sunglasses even underwater and at night. He was also allowed to wear his sunglasses inside NGL, however his pipe was transported via Knov's Hide and Seek ability. * His name in rōmaji, Morau Makkānāshi, is an anagram-like reference to Ramo Nakajima, a respected Japanese cult novel writer who often wore sunglasses. * His trademark technique Deep Purple is a reference to an English rock band with the same name. Moreover, the kanji for this technique makes reference to the famous song "Purple Haze," by the musician Jimi Hendrix. ** During his fight with Leol, Morel creates a raft out of smoke to stand atop the water. This might be a reference to the famous song of the Deep Purple "Smoke on the Water". * His technique "Smoky Jail"'s alternate name, "Jailhouse Rock", is a reference to Elvis Presley's famous song. ** Likewise, his disciple Knuckle wears his hair in a pompadour, a hairstyle commonly associated with the singer. * Morel's attack names, the preview for episode 107, and the fact that the character is based on Ramo Nakajima suggest that Morel may not be smoking tobacco in his pipe. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Morel's stats are: Translations Around the World]] References Navigation fr:Moreau_McCarnathy ru:Морау Category:Hunter Category:Manipulators Category:Single Star Hunters Category:Extermination team members Category:Male characters